Styracosaurus
|game = Warpath: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park: Explorer Jurassic Park III: Park Builder }} Styracosaurus is a relative of the Triceratops. It lived about 10 million years before its more famous relative. Though not as large as Triceratops, Styracosaurus had a row of long spikes around its frill. It also had a long horn between its eyes and nose. This plant-eater was designed to chew up the very tough leaves of low-growing plants. The long spikes and horn would have made it difficult for the predators of that time, such as the early tyrannosaur, Albertosaurus, to take on an adult Styracosaurus. This creature had the typical features of the ceratopsian dinosaurs - a beak that would have been used to cut the leaves from the plants and a row of densely packed teeth to chew them into pulp. There are several theories as to the use of the spikes on the frill of Styracosaurus. In addition to a defensive weapon, they may have served to make the creature look larger and more formidable or they may have been brightly colored for display during mating rituals. Styracosaurus traveled in herds and cared for its young after they hatched. Evidence for comes from a in where fossils from over one hundred Styracosaurus individuals were discovered.Jurassic Park: Explorer, Styracosaurus. Movies= Story Acording to the DPG, Styracosaurus went extinct on Isla Nublar in 2018. according to the Dinosaur Protection Group, Styracosaurus is one of the 12 dinosaur species extinct by the setting of the film. |-|Novels= Styracosaurus was one of the many dinosaurs created inside a laboratory in a village by InGen scientists on Isla Sorna for InGen's Jurassic Park. : "Interior" By 1989 Styracosaurus was at Version 3.9 and there were 18 individuals in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. : "Control II" : "Control V" : "Under Control" It is presumed they lived in the Ornithischian Paddock with Triceratops seeing as both it and Styracosaurus are ornithischian and ceratopsian dinosaurs. Styracosaurus was not known to have been seen during the Tour of Jurassic Park. After the InGen Incident, eleven were killed and the remaining seven were killed during the Costa Rica Napalm Bombing. : "Approaching Dark" There was no indication of surviving Styracosaurus on Isla Sorna during the 1995 expedition of the island. This could be due to various reasons including a lack to reproduce, having been rendered extinct before the expedition or just simply nesting in a different region of Isla Sorna. |-|Games= ''Warpath: Jurassic Park ''Styracosaurus is a playable dinosaur in Warpath: Jurassic Park, which has the same movement with Triceratops, and it fights in somewhat the same fighting style. The Styracosaurus has 3 colors: aquamarine, orange, and purple. Styraco jup-582.jpg ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Styracosaurus is No. 098 of the Herbivore Twos that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. StyracosaurParkBuilder.jpg ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis ''Styracosaurus is featured as a two-star small herbivore in the game ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis''. It uses its nose horn to attack small carnivores, although it spends much time running in circles around them and grunting instead of attacking. The Styracosaurus usually move in herds with Triceratops or Torosaurus. JPOG styracosaurus.jpg Styracosaurus sleeping.JPG|''Styracosaurus'' sleeping Styrac.jpg|Concept art Styracojpog.jpg Styracosaurus info.JPG|''Styracosaurus'' info in JP:OG styracosaurus.png ''Jurassic Park: Explorer ''Styracosaurus is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. |-|Toys= Canceled 2011 Toyline A Styracosaurus figure was going to be released in the Jurassic Park 2011 toyline with an unidentified female action figure but was canceled like the rest of the line. JPstyracosaurprototype.jpg Behind the scenes 's bannars in Jim Martain's concept art.]] In Jim Martain's concept art of the Jurassic World Innovation Center Styracosaurus was seen on of the banners inside the building.Jim Martin Design - Jurassic World Notes and references Category:Ceratopsians Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1910s Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs